Who Am I?
by KP100
Summary: "Who are you really?" "I told you, I'm Danny Phantom." "Yes we all know that, but I mean inside. Who are you besides Danny phantom and Danny Fenton?" "I... don't know."
1. Chapter 1

**_I got this idea while I was reading a fanfiction (sorry don't remember which one) and listening to an old P!nk song... enjoy!_**

* * *

I don't know much about myself; just that for some God given reason I got ghost powers a few years ago and used them to save not only my hometown, Amity Park, but the world as well.

Well, after a few times of saving the world, a asteroid –aka, Disasteroid- was hurtling toward Earth. We had about one week before impact, and within that week, I managed to get rid of my ghost powers, watch Vlad (my archenemy, the fruit loop that wanted to marry my mom, kill my dad and have me as his evil son.) reveal his ghost half to the world and demand five million dollars and being the supreme ruler of the Earth in return of him saving it. Well… that didn't go as planned. Turns out the asteroid was made entirely of ectoraniom, meaning no ghost can touch it. Before he figured this little detail out, he kinda blew up at my dad, and told him everything so… yeah. Dad was very mad- still is- and left him there floating in space. He has been declared dead ever since.

After this happened, I came up with a plan, and my best friends-Sam and Tucker- and my big sister, Jazz, all ventured into the Ghost Zone for help. They weren't so keen on this and proceeded to blast at us, mainly Skulker. "The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" who still hasn't managed to kill the weakling ghost boy. I managed to get my friends and sis out of there in the escape pod.

I proceeded to fly, but accidentally rammed into a gigantic ghost. This trapped me between that ghost and all the other ghosts who proceeded to fire at me. I tried to warn them. And to explain, but they wouldn't listen. The Fenton Shuttle exploded around me, but I didn't go anywhere. I was being held in place by the painfull ecto beams. My DNA changed that day, the ectoplasm covered it almost completely, causing my powers to come back. I used my most powerful attack to send the ghosts away, and got everyone out of there.

Later, we held a town meeting, but it was also being broadcasted all over the world. I explained our plan to turn the Earth intangible, and everyne applauded. Off we were to Alaska! I explained everything there through a video feed Tucker set up to the world's greatest leaders,and went to meet Sam and Jazz by the Fenton Airplane I'd be using to round up the bizillion ghosts.

Jazz surprised me by hugging me, and telling me to be back soon. She walked off, leaving just Sam and me. She walked up to me and gave me a tiny smile. Taking my hand and holding it palm out, she placed something in it. Looking down, I saw a small ring siting in the palm of my hand. I gave her a questioning glance, and she started explaining.

"It's the ring you were gonna give Valerie, you asked me to hold t remember? Something tells me it was really meant for me." she flipped the ring over, revealing what was engraved as Wus on the inside being Sam.

"Take it with you, but promise to bring it back. If you promise then...then I know I'll see you again." she curled my hancd over the small ring, and I looked up at her, trying to keep tears from my eyes.

"If we make it through this-" I started, but Sam interupted me.

"_When _we make it through this." She corrected me.

"Right, _when_ we make it through this... I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

"I think I'd be willing to listen. And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit." She smiled at me before becoming serious again. That smile wasn't completely authintic though. She tried to cover it, but she didn't cover all of it. She was scared.

I took a hold of her forearms, right beside her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Me niether. I-" She surprised me by leaning toward me and kissing my cheek. At that moment, everything made sense. My brain started going at 200 miles per hour, and the next thing I knew, my hand was on her chin and I was leaning toward her. When our lips met, I felt not sparks but fireworks going off. I was so pulled into the kiss I wnet past Planet 9 and into infenity. All my life, all I ever wanted to truely do was this. Kiss Sam.

Eventually though, we had to pull apart. We looked into each others eyes, and that smile on her face... it caused my heart to leap with joy. I couldn't hold back the next comment.

"Wow, remind me to save the world more often." her smile widened, and she reminded me to go. I flew into the Fenton Airplane and prepared for take off.

* * *

**_Well, I got lazy and decided to stop here. R&R and I'll try to update soon ( even though lots of reviews makes me update faster!). R&R!_**

**_~KP100_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay...sorry this took so long. In truth, I actually forgot about this fic... hehe... Enjoy!**_

* * *

After I landed, I started up the plane and prepared for take off. Before I did though, I looked back at Sam. She was standing there, all alone looking somber. She gave me a frightful and hopeful smile, and I smiled back. I looked forward after that, blocking out the thoughts that I may never get to see her again. Or anyone for that matter. I pressed the gas and flew into the ghost zone. Grinning I looked up from my map. "One ghost powered source comin' up!" I took off toward the first realm portal I saw. Snatching that ghost, I grinned and looked down at my map. " One down, nintey-six bazillion to go." About nintey-six bazillion ghosts later, I began heading back for the portal. I always liked talking to myself, made me feel less alone in this type of situation.

"Awesome! I think this is gonna work!" I yelled in happiness, but it was short lived because right at that moment, I felt an explosion.

* * *

_**Alright... I have to go to bed. Sadly, so I will try as hard as I can to update by next Friday, but I wanted to get this up. Sorry it took so long, review please!**_


End file.
